5 Years after the Fedual Era
by xxoikilluoxx
Summary: This the sequel to A New Life after The fedual Era and this is how everyones like turned out  I know sucky summary LOOKING FOR A BETA


**5 Years after the Feudal Era **

This story was requested by a reader by the name of Dragonfire Princess and is the sequel for A New Life after the Feudal Era so please enjoy.

It's been five years since it happened and now everything was happy in its place. Kagome was just sitting in the bathroom bathing her twin boys Jiro and Eiji for their morning bath. Jiro the first born had his father's looks of black hair and stormy grey eyes but he had his mothers laugh and smile. Eiji was just opposite he had his mothers sapphire blue eyes and dark midnight black hair with a blue tint but he had his dad's smile.

Mori and Kagome married right after they finished High school and Kagome had her boys 9 months later. They lived in a small 7 bedroom and 9 ½ bathroom apartment. Mori took over his father's Dojo with Hunny who married a small town from America named Abby.

All Kagome and Mori's friends all lived in the same building Kyoya built for them after he started his own traveling company and merging with his father's company. Kyoya also married but he married Abby's youngest triplet sister named Sheryl.

Tamaki married Haruhi after a few years when they still in college and now had a family of three for them having a daughter name Sakura. Kyoya had 3 kids all triplets of a boy name Yukio and two girls Kohana and Kanaye. Hunny had two boys named David and Tsure.

Kaoru married the middle child of the triplets named Naomi and Hikaru married a girl from Kyoto Japan named Fa. Kaoru had one boy named Tajiro and Hikaru had twin girls named Kara and Viki.

Inuyasha mated and married Kanna who appeared years later in the same college he went to and has no kids currently as well as Miroku and Sango who finally married just a year ago.

Mori stepped into the bathroom wearing nothing but baggy blue PJ pants and he smiled warmly at his tiny family he made with Kagome. Kagome touched her stomach and looked to Mori with a concern look.

"What's wrong dear" Mori asked kneeling next to his wife who was just finishing bathing his dear sons.

"Well when I woke up this morning I got sick again and my period is two weeks late and I don't know why" Kagome said and Mori tapped his chin.

"Let's call Kyoya and see if he can figure it out" Mori said kissing her cheek while picking up his youngest child.

Daddy do we have to go to school today" Eiji asked in a childish voice and Mori chuckled and Kagome smiled.

"Yes honey you have to but don't worry we're going to see uncle Sota and great grandpa next week so you won't have school I'll just have to ask Abby for their assignments by the end of the week" Kagome said drying off Jiro.

"Ok go on and get dressed you don't want to miss the bus" Kagome said and boys left the room leaving Mori and Kagome alone. Mori went behind Kagome and smelled her hair thanks to his demonic scent he could smell her natural vanilla scent but he smell some faint as well.

"Mmm Kagome you smell so good I love you so much" Mori said nuzzling his wife's black locks and Kagome exhale her breath and smiled at her dear husband.

"I love you too honey let's call Kyoya about this problem" Kagome said. Mori grunted in agreement. When the boys finally let when the school bus driver assistant came to get them they got to a phone and called Kyoya.

"Hello Kyoya Ootori here what seems to be the problem" Kyoya said in his all knowing voice.

"Hey Kyoya can you come up here with a doctor I been having a problem these last two weeks" Kagome said.

"Of course I'll be there in 5 minutes" Kyoya said hanging up. Kagome sighed and hanged up the phone and sitting down between Mori's legs. Mori sensing his wife's distress rubbed her shoulders.

"Mori you think all this is telling me that I'm pregnant again I mean my period just doesn't change dates or I don't get sick in the morning for no reason what do you think" Kagome asked.

"Then I think we can be ready if you are I hope for a daughter" Mori said think about the dream he had about him having a daughter to spoil plus there hasn't been a girl born in the Morinozuka family for generations.

"That I can hope as well" Kagome said. Then the front door opened reveling Kanna in all her glory with long sliver white hair that went to her mid back in a low pony tail and Sango with her now darker brown hair with her hair in a white tie on the bottom.

"Hey Kanna Sango what brings you here" Kagome asked. Kanna and Sango sat down in front Kagome and Mori with a small smile.

"Well we just called Kyoya telling him of our problem its seems you have the same so he told us to meet in here for a checkup" Kanna said with her happy smile while touching her stomach and Sango nodded.

"Well I'm going to get dressed how about you get them something to eat honey" Kagome asked. Mori smiled and nodded.

Kagome went to the room which contained a King size bed with silky crimson sheets and confronter with at least 8 pillows they shared together, two black night stands with touch lamps, the walls were a sliver color with soft black carpet, they had two huge wardrobe that were brown one was for Kagome and one was for Mori.

Kagome picked a white tank top with a black heart in the corners on the bottom of the shirt, she then chose dark blue jeans that had a design of hears on the back pockets. Kagome then took off her white robe.

Mori then chose that time to walk in and see his wife naked in the middle of their room and he instantly hardened. Mori closed not wanting anyone see his naked wife and locked the door and pounce with his demonic strength on her gently.

"Mori" Kagome asked but soon forgot when she felt his hardened member against her belly and she moaned.

"Mori maybe tonight Kyoya will be here soon" Kagome gasped. Mori pulled away and nodded and went to get clothes for the day. When Kagome and Mori were done the doorbell rang and then greeted Kyoya at the door.

"Ok since the ladies are here the family doctor will check to see something while us men will talk in the living room" Kyoya said. The doctor led the girls to another room and the men went to the living room.

After a few minutes of talking Kagome came in with a bright smiled and looked to her dear husband.

"Mori I'm pregnant" Kagome said and was engulfed with in a big hug from Mori.

"Even Kanna and Sango are pregnant they just left to tell their husbands" Kagome said and Mori smiled happy he was getting more children and with the love of his life.

**Nine months later**

"It was the day Kagome went into the labor. Mori was pacing back and forth with his friend Hunny, Tamaki, Kyoya, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Haruhi here to support him during the time his wife was giving birth to his other kid.

Hours later the doctor came out with not one but three bundles, all three were pink. Mori was shocked when the doctor handed him. The girls had his eye but his wife's hair.

"Meet your daughters Yuzuki, Sho and Teruko" The doctor said and he smiled that he had his daughters to spoil.

Then it was Kanna's turn to give birth. She had a son name Yuuto and Sango gave birth to a daughter name Ima.

**A/N: sorry if I got a little lazy I really didn't have time but I look for a Beta to help edit this to make it better so please review if you like it or volunteer to be a beta**


End file.
